Les Tribulations d'une Tricoteuse
by CrazyLittlePenguin
Summary: Je ne comprends pas... Non, décidemment, je ne comprends pas. Comment les choses ont-elles pu dégénérer ainsi ? Je ne suis qu'une modeste petite Serdaigle alors pourquoi, par Saint-Augustin, comme dirait Poppy, suis-je harcelée par ces fous ? Parce que les Maraudeurs sont des fous, indubitablement. Des fous furieux. Où est passée ma pelote de laine ? J'ai besoin d'une confidente !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages, l'univers (vous avez l'habitude, et je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin d'écrire la fin de la phrase pour que vous en connaissiez l'issue). Le scénario, par contre, est la production d'une amie, Laziness Potter-Silverstone, et moi-même. On l'a faite sur un coup de tête, avec un concept novateur (normal, c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée) : Je ferai cette fic d'un point de vue interne, et notre chère amie Laziness la contera avec une focalisation externe, en respectant chaque chapitre. Libre à vous de dire laquelle vous préférez !

Ça se passe au temps de nos chers Maraudeurs.

s/9156225/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Tricoteuse

Ci-dessus, l'autre version (Mais la mienne est largement meilleure. Largement, car j'en suis l'auteure. Non, je ne rigole absolument pas diaboliquement, digne d'un cliché des plus "déjà-vu". C'est faux. Je nie tout en bloc. Na !).

* * *

Courir avant que l'irréparable n'advienne.

C'est la seule pensée cohérente que je peux discerner dans mon esprit torturé. Mes pas m'emmènent d'eux-même à travers le dédale de ruelles typiquement londoniennes. Je ne connais absolument pas le quartier, mais quelque part au fond de moi, mon intuition me souffle où aller afin de les retrouver. Tous les deux.

Sans aucune distinction, ni priorité.

Je n'ai pas l'impression de réfléchir, mon cerveau est comme en stand-by, totalement déconnecté de tout semblant de réalité. L'endroit est désert, et je devine presque les visages des habitants du quartier derrière les quelques lumières s'échappant des fenêtres, ou du moins celles qui ne sont pas recouvertes par des volets.

Tapis comme des rats.

Des rats. Quelle allusion que m'envoyait le peu d'esprit critique qu'il me restait.

Je déboule sur une place, après avoir parcouru une vingtaine de ruelles différentes, au bas mot, avec la tête qui tourne et les pieds en feu. Je suis déboussolée et complètement hagarde.

Il faut que je les retrouve.

Avant que ce que je redoute n'arrive.

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, avant que je puisse discerner les objets de ma recherche

Deux personnes. Deux sorciers. De chaque côté. Au beau milieu d'un amoncellement épars de moldus déchiquetés, ce qui ne me frappe alors pas le moins du monde. Tout ce qu'il me reste de repères venait alors de s'ébouler, sous mes yeux, et j'en contemple les ruines sans même y prêter attention. Occupée par autre chose. Occupée par d'autres gens, ceux-ci bien vivants. Et, je l'espère, pour longtemps.

« S'il vous plaît, annone-je, s'il vous plaît... »

Un rictus. Un sourire. Défigurant deux visages symboles de mon existence.

« Non... »

Je ne parviens même plus à respirer, et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Les quelques mots de protestation, aussi simples soient-ils, que je parviens à sortir s'envolent directement dans le vent, incapables d'atteindre leurs buts.

Je sens la panique. Elle est là, prête à éclore et à pourrir mes sens de ses tentacules avides, pour me plonger dans une démence dont seules mon obsession et ma fatigue me préservent. Et elle a tout pour émerger de sa latence : Un des deux sorciers avait levé sa baguette et commence à incanter.

« Non ! »

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à crier, un simple murmure de protestation parmi tant d'autres transformé en un hurlement de désespoir et de rage mêlés. Celui qui avait tiré son arme lève alors la tête vers moi. Un voile rouge emplit mon champ visuel, par petites tâches de plus en plus étendues, m'empêchant de savoir qui est-ce.

« Adieu, vocifère une voix. »

L'enchantement commence à s'élancer du bout de la baguette brandie. Un rire si reconnaissable par son côté canin retentit alors dans le pseudo silence de l'endroit, à peine troublé par mes « Non ! » dignes d'une folle hystérique.

Puis tout perd lentement le peu de sens que possédait cette situation impossible. Chaleur, puanteur, douleur. Mon corps réagit sans que j'aie une quelconque influence sur ses mouvements. Je perds pied, ma perception disparaît inéluctablement.

Je me sens partir.

Et j'espère vraiment être la seule.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING mais le scénario et certains des personnages (notamment Ann et Oprah) appartiennent à une amie, Laziness Potter-Silverstone, et moi-même.

Elle écrit la même fiction, mais d'un point de vue plus omniscient, il ne suffit que de changer ce qui suit le " /" du lien de ma fiction, ou d'une autre (peu importe) par **s/9156225/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Tricoteuse** ; On se répète un peu pour le moment, mais ça changera complètement pour la suite.  
Bonne lecture, et surtout n'oubliez pas qu'une review redonne le sourire à l'auteur de toute fiction =)

* * *

Rares sont les situations exigeant un certain contrôle de soi-même, plus important que celui que requiert l'abstention de rire en voyant un Professeur Slughorn tourner au rouge en s'étouffant avec un bézoar, mais celle-ci en fait partie. J'avance précautionneusement dans le long couloir, encore sous le choc de ma découverte : Sir Charles Edouard de la Motte vient de faire ses besoins sur ce que tout indique comme étant notre nouveau Préfet-en-Chef, Serpentard qui plus est. Après tout, le hibou sait comment entrer et sortir de sa cage de lui-même, alors le voir ainsi en train de tenter de voler dans l'espace exigu du wagon ne me choque pas en soi. Cependant, tant de matière fécale signifie sans doute qu'il couve quelque chose, mais son plumage toujours chatoyant de Grand-Duc soigné qui se respecte est toujours aussi vif, ses yeux fiers et orgueilleux conservent leur dignité, ses ailes ne forment aucun angle bizarre avec son corps, toujours de même corpulence que la veille. Tout ceci ne me rappelle aucun véritable symptôme connu de maladie aviaire.

Le Serpentard continue à se taire, comme n'ayant toujours pas réalisé ce qui se passe.

-Il devait expulser les matières fécales hors de son corps, commence-je. C'est un acte essentiel pour tout être vivant, même s'il est tabou dans de nombreuses cultures et tout au moins très intime.

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il capte quoi que ce soit. Bouche béante et sourcils tressautants : Toujours et encore sous le choc.

-Certes, en temps normal, me sens-je obligée de continuer, la défécation est volontaire et nécessite une action consciente, cependant, une défécation involontaire peut se produire, par exemple en cas d'émotion forte, de troubles psychomoteurs ou de maladie. Tout comme différentes affections peuvent perturber ou stopper le mécanisme de défécation. Les causes peuvent être d'origine organique, psychogène ou socio-culturelle.

Je l'ai réellement perdu, je crois. Ses yeux se rétrécissent, expression de dégoût.

-Sir Charles-Edouard n'étant ni malade ni atteint d'un quelconque trouble psychomoteur, j'en déduis que son acte était motivé par une émotion forte. Probablement le mépris. Il ressentait certainement le besoin de t'humilier en public.

Là, le Préfet semble céder le pas à la haine froide que je peux lire dans l'angle dur que forme sa bouche et ses sourcils maintenant froncés.

-Tu as l'air en colère. Pourquoi? Oh, réponds-je à ma question rhétorique sans même lui avoir laissé le temps de caser un mot, ne t'inquiète pas, je doute que quiconque puisse le découvrir. Je veux dire, vous les Serpentards, avez un don pour dissimuler vos pensées, votre ressenti... Mais j'ai bien vu tes émotions. Tu dois te demander comment, au vu de ta surprise. C'est en tous cas ce qu'indiquent tes yeux légèrement écarquillés, tes sourcils qui se sont levés durant un très court instant et ta bouche qui s'est entrouverte. En fait, je suis capable de repérer les micro-expressions. Ce sont des expressions faciales brèves et involontaires exprimées en fonction des émotions vécues. Et il est très difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de simuler une micro-expression. Mais ça ne porte pas vraiment à préjudice puisque la plupart des gens sont incapables de les détecter - elles peuvent se produire dans un temps très court, de l'ordre de un quinzième ou un vingt-cinquième de seconde.

J'ai débité tout mon explication d'une traite, et je crois bien avoir finalement compris pourquoi ce garçon ne s'est pas vu répartir à Serdaigle : Notre maison ne peut accepter quelqu'un ne sachant pas aligner deux mots dans une discussion pourtant largement à la portée de tout le monde. Pauvre de lui, condamné à errer dans l'ignorance de tout, même ce qui peut se passer sous son nez. Ses lèvres se plissent, et ses sourcils se contractent de plus en plus. La colère ne l'a toujours pas quitté. Au moins devrai-je lui expliquer que la haine ne résout rien, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un phénomène facilement maîtrisable auquel on peut remédier avec un simple Récurvite, ou encore un bon pressing à la moldue, mais je vois une main connue s'agiter depuis un compartiment.

-Oh, excuses-moi, une amie me fait signe. Cela doit vouloir dire qu'elle souhaite ma présence. A moins que ce ne soit une convention sociale?

Toujours aussi nigaud, le Serpentard commence à dégainer sa baguette. Je le coupe dans son élan en continuant mon speech, certaine qu'un flux trop important de paroles sensées est capable de brouiller ses commandes cérébrales.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite lui tenir compagnie, achève-je, d'un ton guilleret, je vais donc prendre congé. J'ai apprécié notre petite conversation, bien que le terme monologue soit plus approprié étant donné que je n'ai pas entendu le son de ta voix une seule fois. Il faudra remettre ça à une prochaine fois.

De toute évidence, le Préfet n'était pas du même avis que moi, et l'impatience de se défaire de ma compagnie commençait à suinter par tous les pores de sa peau.

- Au revoir. Nous nous retrouvons à Poudlard, Sir Charles-Edouard.

Adressant un dernier signe au hibou, je me dirige vers Oprah, que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Simplement parce qu'une mèche blond platine s'était échappée du compartiment lorsqu'elle m'avait fait signe.

En parlant de cheveux, la sueur que je sens poindre sur ma nuque ne peut signifier qu'une chose : j'ai oublié de les attacher. Fouillant mon sac sous ce que j'imagine être le regard de mon amie à travers son livre de runes, au passage lu à l'envers, je finis par trouver l'objet de toutes mes convoitises. J'ai enfin réussi à extirper mon élastique du puits sans fond plein à ras-bord d'objets assez insolites, que l'on appelle communément mallette de voyage. Oprah, aussi appelée Poppy, assise en face de moi, laisse échapper un ricanement tandis que j'essaye de retrouver contenance, le chouchou brandi comme un trésor de guerre.

Faire une queue de cheval à l'aveuglette n'est finalement pas chose aisée, et c'est sur ces propos que je parviens à une sorte de palmier blond cendré, perché sur ma tête, faisant redoubler le rire ténu de Poppy.

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

Elle hausse les épaules, et, d'un simple coup de baguette magique, le palmier mal centré et lâche se mua en un chignon simple mais bien exécuté.

-Merci, marmonne-je. Mais j'aurais pu le faire toute seule.

La voyant à nouveau dans son livre en murmurant un « Je sais » rêveur, je m'en retourne rageusement à mon ouvrage du jour, sauvé du fouillis organisé du sac de voyage avec l'élastique à cheveux. La partie sur l'analyse schenkérienne est tout simplement fascinante. Sa redéfinition de la tonalité musicale relève d'un certain génie, et, pour un simple Moldu, Heinrich Schenker force le respect. La création d'un « espace tonal » pour tout morceau normalement constitué afin de rendre son concept matériel est une bonne idée, sachant que les broderies musicales sont souvent considérées comme superficielles et inutiles avant que l'on se rende compte qu'elles ont réellement leur rôle à jouer dans le morceau en lui-même, meublant les vides entre chaque note…

-Tu t'es encore décoiffée, m'interrompt Oprah, que je vois arborer une moue d'exaspération quand je lève les yeux du livre.

Ma main s'est oubliée dans ma chevelure passablement aplanie pendant que mon esprit était occupé ailleurs, rendant à mes nœuds leur liberté d'antan. Poppy, occupée à lire les lignes de sa main, un de ses passe-temps favoris, ne va m'être d'aucune aide dans mon combat perdu d'avance. Empoignant tout mon courage, je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes, et commence à passer une brosse improvisée par mes doigts dans l'espèce de nid de Boursouf qui me fait office de cheveux.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre, faisant place à un jeune homme d'environ notre âge, à vue de nez, assez bien bâtit, athlétique. Ses cheveux bruns clair semblent comme légèrement délavés, surtout vers les extrémités, donnant à l'ensemble un ton blond presque roux. Changeant de mon blond plutôt grisâtre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi, en observant la couleur ambrée de ses yeux, que je reconnais Lupin, le Préfet de Gryffondor.

Que fait-il dans notre espace ? Lui, un membre des Maraudeurs ?

Il nous salue brièvement, salut auquel je réponds par un simple bonjour, cherchant une raison valable pour sa venue en notre antre. Poppy l'ignore royalement, absorbée comme d'habitude par ses lignes de vie et de bonheur.

-Cette nuit, commence-t-elle sans lever les yeux, j'ai regardé le ciel et Vénus y brillait drôlement. Je me doutais bien que cette journée ne pourrait pas continuer aussi bien qu'elle a commencé. Que nous vaut l'illustre honneur de ta présence et ces humbles quartiers, Loupin ?

Ledit Loupin se fige en blanchissant comme un linge, battant sans doute le record de la couleur la plus éclatante si on le mettait en confrontation avec les cheveux de Flitwick.

-Je... Il n'y a plus de place, est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ici?

Je me tais, de même pour Oprah. Que pouvons-nous répondre à ça ? Un non simple et direct ? Un refus exprimé de façon détournée, une explication franche du pourquoi et du comment on pouvait ne pas les apprécier ?

-Ça ne vous dérange pas, au moins?

Si. Franchement, si. Concrètement, si. Allez-vous-en ! Mais cette maudite curiosité, couplée à cette diablesse de politesse, ne vont pas me laisser faire. Et puis après tout, je pourrais voir Peter.

-C'est un espace public, réponds-je enfin, voyant un soulagement transparaître sur le visage du Gryffondor, qui s'est pris vent sur vent, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'en auriez pas le droit d'accès.

Après tout, pourquoi poser la question pour venir s'asseoir si au final on a peur de déranger ? Car quoi qu'il arrive, on dérange toujours dès qu'on perturbe un ordre déjà prédéfini. Et si être dérangés gêne les autres, ils n'ont qu'à se déplacer. Question de savoir-vivre.

-Qui ça « on » ?

Oprah vient d'émerger de sa transe fanatique vis-à-vis de sa main, et la simple perspective de revoir une connaissance qu'elle n'a, je le sais depuis longtemps, aucune envie de voir, est littéralement le meilleur réveil possible.

-Selon la logique, Poppy, il parle probablement de ses amis, autrement dit ceux qui se font appeler les Maraudeurs, exagère-je en articulant lentement, me moquant ouvertement d'elle. Il y a peu de chance qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre puisque Remus Lupin n'est pas connu pour avoir d'innombrables amis ou être un émérite coureur de jupon sans cervelle.

Sachant que Black est visé, Oprah se calme légèrement, et la peur se mute en un sentiment qu'elle développe à chaque fois qu'un de ses quelques ennemis préconçus commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Ses traits se font durs, son regard rafraîchit de plusieurs degrés. De la rage froide.

-Je ne veux pas de tes amis dans mon compartiment, Loupin, grogne-t-elle.

-Dommage, Braveheart, nous sommes déjà là, ricane une voix.

Je me retourne vers l'origine de la voix, pour m'apercevoir que les trois autres Maraudeurs sont déjà auprès de leur ami. Je leur adresse à eux aussi un bonjour poli, avant de glisser un regard vers une Oprah rongeant son frein

-Voilà, prends exemple sur ta copine et fais preuve d'un peu de respect, Braveheart, fait un grand brun aux yeux gris.

-Le respect se mérite Black et, entre nous soit dit, tu n'as rien fait pour le mériter. Ann est juste trop gentille. Elle devrait te cracher dessus plutôt que te saluer avec politesse.

Je me tasse contre la vitre, peu encline à me mêler à leur groupe et leurs querelles puériles. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, tous deux perdaient toute raison, et commençaient à s'insulter avec leur imagination débordante

-Je ne pense pas que tu ais été invité à entrer, Black.

Poppy se redresse sur sa banquette, fixant ledit Black d'un mauvais œil, me sortant de mes pensées. Je jette donc un regard en direction de la source du problème, découvrant en rougissant Black et Peter assis sur ma banquette. Le premier, faisant face à Oprah, n'a guère changé durant l'été. Ses éternels yeux gris métallisés d'où proviendraient ses talents de Casanova des temps modernes sont toujours aussi brillants d'une malice malsaine, presque maladive. Même physiquement très beau, je n'ai jamais compris, déjà l'année dernière, mais aussi les précédentes, ce que lui trouvent toutes les filles qui lui servaient de jouets l'espace d'un jour, d'une semaine, et rarement d'un mois.

Peter est radicalement différent. Des yeux légèrement larmoyants dans une figure gardant encore ses rondeurs enfantines. Avec ses courts cheveux blonds, il est mignon. Pas excessivement beau, mais adorable et doux dans sa façon d'être. Mon meilleur ami, mon compagnon de fringales nocturnes.

Oprah, fidèle à elle-même, se tient à côté d'un Lupin et d'un Potter intéressés financièrement dans la joute verbale qui va débuter incessamment sous peu, commençant déjà à prendre des paris sur Sirius. Je sors alors cinq Noises sur la victoire d'Oprah, plus par fidélité envers ma meilleure amie que par plaisir de jouer. Ils atterrissent dans la main d'un Potter intemporel, qui n'a pas réellement changé depuis la première année. Cheveux bruns formant un épi improbable, assortis à des yeux bleus rieurs quelle que soit l'heure, la date ou le lieu. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mis à part le fait que c'est un bon Poursuiveur, et que c'est lui aussi une espèce de Dom Juan.

Oprah et Black. Deux cousins à quelques degrés près. Et pourtant…

-Fais pas attention à eux, Ann. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment quand les gens parlent de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là.

-Oh! Pardonnez-moi, Sieur Black ! Je suis vraiment confuse, je n'avais pas remarqué votre tête trop enflée pour son bien. Je me tiens humblement devant vous, attendant votre pardon. Avez-vous encore matière à contester?

Oprah et Black. Appartenant, paraît-il, à la même famille. Soi-disant.

Cette-dernière a opté pour une moue légèrement inquiète, changeant ainsi son air habituellement rêveur. Merlin, même si je n'ai jamais franchement cru en vous autrement que pour jurer ou alors prononcer des insultes fleuries, pitié, arrêtez-moi ça, par pure miséricorde pour mes oreilles maltraitées et, dans un futur plus que probable, mes nerfs martyrisés...

-Donc.

-Quoi, Potter ?

Oprah commence à grogner, signe annonciateur d'une apocalypse prochaine.

-Oh, je me disais juste que si on vous dérangeait tant, vous n'aviez qu'à partir et nous laisser le compartiment. Je suis sûr que le sol froid du couloir ne vous changera pas trop des soirs passés à arpenter les trottoirs.

J'avouerais ne pas avoir compris le but de ses propos, ni même la raison en fait. Je ne comprends rien, en somme.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi, Potter, mais laisses Ann en dehors de ça, compris?

-La petite chérie à sa maman ne peut pas se défendre toute seule, raille Black.

-Crétin ! siffle Oprah.

Je sens le temps passer avec une lenteur exceptionnelle, et l'ambiance du compartiment commence à se faire vraiment lourde. Les deux belligérants se regardent chacun dans le blanc des yeux, avec d'un côté une Oprah mal lunée et de l'autre un Black moqueur.

-Alors, Braveheart, combien tu l'as payée pour qu'elle reste avec toi ?

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, encore perturbée par l'histoire des trottoirs. Puis je réalise que le "elle" est en fait ma propre personne. Mais... Depuis quand peut-on payer de l'amitié ? Presque un lien fraternel ! Et qu'insinue-t-il, celui-là ? Que je suis achetable ? En quel honneur ? Ou que Poppy ne vaut pas la peine que je reste avec elle ? Il ne la connaît ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et se permet tout de même de la juger, et ce très mal, soit dit en passant. Mais comment puis-je prendre part à la discussion lorsque c'est un véritable combat de lions qui se déroule sous mes yeux ? Tout simplement en gardant pour plus tard le peu de courage que je possède et qui ne soit pas englouti sous ma timidité maladive.

-Ann est mille fois meilleure que toi, Black. Et ce, dans tous les domaines.

-Oh ? Alors, poupée, ça te dirait de passer une nuit avec moi, qu'on vérifie les dires de ton illuminée de copine ?

Il me faut bien un cinquième de seconde pour comprendre qu'il me parlait, à moi. Moi. Il me proposait ça. A moi. A Anastasia Dorothéa de Pouzy de la Roche ! Il ne faut quand même pas abuser, et il commence largement à empiéter sur le domaine de l'insupportable pour moi.

-Le fait que tu sois un Dom Juan, commence-je d'une voix tremblante en rougissant pitoyablement, et un collectionneur de femmes n'implique pas que tu doives essayer de draguer chaque hominidé de sexe féminin qui passe à proximité de toi. Ou hermaphrodite. Ou de sexe masculin. Chacun ses goûts, je ne critique pas, les trois cas sont après tout équiprobables. Tu as bien sûr le choix de la personne avec qui tu vas passer ton temps et, très possiblement, mélanger des fluides corporels dont je ne m'avancerai pas à préciser la nature.

Le visage de Black reste interdit pendant deux ou trois secondes, avant que je réalise qu'il a finalement compris ce que j'avais baffouillé.

-Est-ce que tu es train d'insinuer que je suis gay ? s'offusque Black.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Je je me suis toujours dit, en le voyant avec une nouvelle fille très fréquemment chaque année, que ce pourrait bien être, au final, une façade pour cacher une partie peu glorieuse de sa personne. Et quoi de moins glorieux, pour un homme, que l'homosexualité ? Il est dit, dans le _Traité psychologique des relations masculines_, que l'homosexualité est souvent considérée comme une tare chez ceux qui continuent à fréquenter des hétérosexuels. Ainsi, Black étant toujours avec sa bande de Maraudeurs, j'en suis venue à la conclusion, quelques années auparavant, qu'il était en train de jouer la comédie devant tout le monde, et donc qu'il semblait être homosexuel.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais, franchement, tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas que le Grand et Magnifique Sirius fasse de ton année un enfer.

Il s'auto-proclame maître de l'Enfer pour maintenant pouvoir en disposer à sa guise ?

-Ca serait difficile. Après tout, l'enfer est, selon de nombreuses religions, un état de souffrance extrême de l'esprit humain après sa séparation du corps. Cette douleur est expérimentée après la mort par ceux qui ont commis des crimes et des péchés durant leur existence terrestre. Bien sûr, la définition de l'enfer et de ses caractéristiques est variable selon les religions, mais je doute fort que tu ais envie de m'exécuter de quelque manière que ce fut. Et à supposer que tu en ais envie, rien ne dit que tu y parviennes ou que j'ai des crimes à expier.

On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler, ou les anges passer, voir les comètes se déplacer au-dessus de nos têtes à l'instant même.

-Tu es folle, conclut Potter, on te l'a déjà dit ça ?

Folle... Moi, folle... Bizarre, folle... Quoi que tout ce que dit Potter n'est pas parole d'Évangile. Même si on me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois.

-Et si je veux faire de ta vie un enfer, je ne te tuerai pas. Au contraire, je prendrai plaisir à te faire souffrir émotionnellement, pour te montrer ce qu'est l'enfer sur terre, fait Black.

-Ce ne serait alors qu'une métaphore.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Peut-être que tu connais l'expression: l'enfer, c'est les autres ?

Bien sûr. Sartre.

-Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu vas devenir mon enfer. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de te débarrasser de tes préjugés avant de revenir nous parler. Nous verrons alors si tu as grandis et mûris.

-Comment oses-tu... s'étouffe Black. Espèce de... !

-Laisses Ann tranquille, Black. Tu es indigne de lui parler. Un fils de Sang-Purs adorateurs de l'autoproclamé Lord Noir n'a rien à dire à une Serdaigle innocente.

Oprah n'aurait pas du s'aventurer sur ce terrain avec Black, ça ne fait que le rendre encore plus irascible que d'habitude et, sauf si c'est voulu, mieux vaut l'éviter. Et Poppy n'a manifestement pas l'air d'être innocente et naïve en s'attaquant à la famille du Gryffondor.

Mâchoire tendue et visage crispé : Black va contre-attaquer.

-Tu peux bien parler! Quitte à évoquer ma chère famille, j'aurais beaucoup de chose à dire sur la tienne. Notamment sur ta mère, articule-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux à une Oprah rouge de colère. D'ailleurs, est-elle toujours si moche qu'un Détraqueur refuserait, même sous la torture, de lui donner un baiser?

Et voilà. Oprah entre en mode de combat. Comme lorsque le Strangulot d'il y a quelques années était apparu sous ses yeux. Je me décide finalement à écouter attentivement leur dispute, ce qui me rappelle les quelques combats de coq que l'on pouvait voir au centre-ville, dans certains quartiers de ma Bruxelles moldue natale, mais aussi le plus souvent à la télévision.

- Quoi, ricane Oprah, ma mère? Arrête, Black, la tienne est si grosse que son Patronus est un cake!

Leurs propos suintent de pathétisme. Ces insultes en ont le ton mais le résultat est tout simplement risible.

-Et ta mère est si vieille que ses seins ressemblent à deux Choipeaux Magiques retournés!

Et ça s'enfonce de plus en plus dans le ridicule le plus profond, emportant dans son sillage le peu de dignité qu'il reste aux deux protagonistes. Dépitée, je coule un regard vers mon voisin, regard auquel Peter répond par un sourire encourageant.

-Ah ouais ? Sois pas si fier, crétin, la tienne est si grosse qu'elle a mangé les Mangemorts...

Fin des hostilités, et je remporte de plus le double de ma mise. Poppy n'aurait pas pu tomber plus juste, à nouveau, en remuant la hallebarde dans la plaie familiale de Black. Mais celui-ci va à nouveau embrayer sur une autre plaisanterie moqueuse, lorsque Peter l'interrompt d'une voix calme et posée.

-Ca suffit Sirius. Si toi ça t'amuse de te défouler sur des personnes qui n'ont rien fait de répréhensible, ce n'est pas mon cas. Laisses Ann et Poppy tranquilles.

Erreur ou révélation ? Pourquoi avoir utilisé nos surnoms ?

-Ann ? Poppy ? Depuis quand tu les appelles comme ça, toi ? s'insurge Potter.

-Ce sont mes amies et elles ont le droit au respect.

Potter se tourne brusquement vers moi, les yeux, déjà agrandis par l'effet loupe de ses lunettes, sortant de leurs orbites.

-Vous êtes...

Sa réplique, combinée à son expression cocasse, m'arrache un léger sourire. En quoi est-ce si hallucinant ?

-Nous sommes vraiment amis. Mais la question de l'amitié est une notion vague. Après tout, selon la _Théorie aristotélicienne de l'amiti_é, nous sommes à l'égard d'un ami comme nous sommes personnellement envers nous puisque l'ami est un autre nous-même. Peter, Oprah et moi entretenons une amitié voulue pour elle-même et, donc, désintéressée. Selon Aristote, cela revient à la triple obligation de donner, recevoir et rendre, à la fois libre et obligée, intéressée et désintéressée. Nous voulons uniquement le bien de l'autre.

Tous les regards des Maraudeurs me fixent à présent, et je me sens me tortiller sur ma chaise tandis que la rougeur s'empare de mes joues. Seuls Oprah et Peter, que je sens plus amusés qu'étonnés, rigolent en silence en s'échangeant des regards avant de se remettre à pouffer de rire.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'entendre dire de la bouche du premier à m'avoir prise pour une folle me détend légèrement, allant jusqu'à m'arracher un soupir de soulagement. En soi, je ne dois pas craindre quoi que ce soit d'eux, ce sont les amis à Peter. Mais d'un côté, il y a toujours cette ambiance de groupe, qui m'effraie au plus au point, avec l'aspect soudé et l'amitié qui en lie les membres, amitié de laquelle je suis toujours exclue et qui renforce la crainte que j'éprouve pour ces mêmes groupes. Maudite phobie sociale. Maudite agoraphobie. Maudite timidité maladive.

-Maintenant, reprend Peter, laissez mes amies en paix, d'accord ? Elles ne vous ont rien fait.

-Tes amies ? Tu te fous de nous, pas vrai, Pete ?

Black semble être celui que ce lien ennuie le plus. Après tout, en moins de cinq minutes, il vient et de retrouver une personne peu aimable envers lui, et de découvrir que l'un de ses amis fraternise avec l'ennemi. Terrible épreuve pour le plus fier des Maraudeurs.

-Non. Elles sont mes amies et je tiens à elles. Je voudrais que vous cessiez de vous moquer d'elles.

Les camps étaient déjà formés avant que je ne m'y intéresse de plus près, tout le monde s'était levé, sauf moi. Lupin semble se dresser comme une muraille entre deux partis radicalement opposés, rassemblant d'un côté Potter et Black, l'un encore sous le choc, comme si l'information a du mal à circuler dans sa tête, et l'autre écumant de rage. En face, Peter et Oprah s'étaient rapprochés, le premier soulagé d'avoir sûrement révélé un secret à ses amis, au vu de leurs réactions plutôt vives, tandis que la dernière, fidèle à elle-même, fixe Black d'un air supérieur de quelqu'un qui part à la guerre pour en ressortir vainqueur.

Je sens que ça va en finir aux mains.

-Vous devriez partir maintenant.

Il faut bien que j'agite le drapeau blanc, étant donné qu'aucun des clans n'est parti pour le faire.

-Ecoute, euh...

-Ann. Je m'appelle Anastasia Dorothea de Pouzy de la Roche. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ann.

A nouveau, j'ai réussi avec quelques phrases à assommer l'assemblée. Potter, qui se tient en face de moi, a mis deux secondes à se remettre de l'assimilation de mon identité avant de daigner se présenter, même si je le connaissais déjà bien avant cette rencontre.

Encore un qui n'aurait rien eu à faire à Serdaigle, à vue de nez.

-Cette dispute ne te concerne en rien, continua-t-il. C'est entre nous. Et il vaut mieux laisser Sirius et Braveheart crever l'abcès le plus vite possible.

-Ils ne crèvent pas l'abcès, tente-je d'expliquer calmement en articulant, afin qu'il puisse bien capter chacun de mes mots, étant donné que j'ai encore des doutes en ses facultés de compréhension. Ils se font mutuellement mal dans l'espoir que l'un ou l'autre finira par abandonner et plier. Ce qui, vu leur caractère obtus, risque de ne pas arriver avant plusieurs années. Et il est hors de question que nous restions des années dans ce compartiment, à les regarder se cracher leur haine à la figure. D'autant plus, qu'au vu de l'heure et du paysage, nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver. Vous feriez donc mieux d'aller vous trouver un compartiment où vous changer.

Jamais deux sans trois, tous se retournent à présent vers moi, réitérant étrangement la situation d'il y a quelques instants. Le rouge envahit à nouveau mes joues, et je mobilise maintenant toute ma concentration pour refouler le stresse montant, qui aurait alors entraîné une hyperventilation dérangeante ou un autre problème cocasse.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je suis désolée, je...

-Elle n'a pas tort, avoue finalement Lupin. On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que le train ne s'arrête et qu'on doive se changer en catastrophe.

Il empoigna le bras d'un Black récalcitrant, hargneux comme un loup auquel on arrache une proie qui en profiterait alors pour le narguer, tandis que Peter nous adresse un clin d'œil en faisant de même pour Potter.

-On se voit à Poudlard, les filles, sourit mon meilleur ami.

-Peter, crie Oprah, ne les laisse pas te contaminer par leur bêtise ! Et au déplaisir, Black!

Sa voix s'éraille légèrement lorsqu'elle tire trop dessus, et, associée à ces paroles, l'ensemble obtenu devient légèrement inquiétant. Ce qui détend son visage, qui affiche brièvement un sourire soit soulagé, soit conquérant, difficile à déterminer car il déserte bouche aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu.

Elle laisse quand même échapper un rire glacé avant de se tourner vers moi, un air blasé de nouveau patiemment composé avec soin sur son visage, oeuvre de plusieurs années d'exercice.

-Black est définitivement très con.

Je ressors mon livre en méditant ces paroles. Oui, définitivement. Peut-être pas besoin du "très", mais néanmoins d'une intelligence plutôt limitée. Cette conjoncture peut également être appliquée à son ami Potter, qui ne me laisse finalement qu'une impression plus que mitigée.

-Cette année va être fatigante, conclut Poppy en dessinant des symboles bizarres sur la fenêtre, grâce à la condensation d'un soupir sur le verre glacé.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING mais le scénario et certains des personnages (notamment Ann et Oprah) appartiennent à une amie, Laziness Potter-Silverstone (qui écrit d'ailleurs la même fiction d'un point de vue omniscient), et moi-même.

Si vous souhaitez lire la fiction de Laziness, il suffit de changer ce qui suit le " fanfiction (point) net / " du lien de ma fiction, ou d'une autre (peu importe) par **s/9156225/1/Les-Tribulations-d-une-Tricoteuse** On commence d'ailleurs à diverger lentement les histoires. Ça reste progressif alors ne vous attendez pas à d'énormes différences xD

Bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Ça fait toujours plaisir =)

* * *

La meute d'élèves sortant du train m'entraîne presque avec elle, avide de rentrer dans ce château qui est, pour beaucoup, moi y-compris, un véritable foyer. Comme des petits chiens fous, les deuxièmes et troisièmes années courent de partout, turbulents, en jappant et hurlant, se contrefichant de ceux qu'ils bousculent ou font tomber. Mes oreilles crient grâce, accompagnant cette horde d'adolescents pré-pubères dans leur cacophonie agaçante, et c'est avec empressement que je tente de passer, pour une fois qu'être petite peut être utile, à travers la plèbe.

Oprah me suit, marchant allègrement dans mon sillage, bien qu'elle doive aussi se frayer un passage, moins délicatement que moi cependant. La longue file de diligences se profile non loin, et au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, nous choisissons d'en emprunter une non bondée.

Je passe alors la tête par la porte, croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur Black ou Potter. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, assortie à un déplaisir certain, de découvrir une tignasse rousse aux yeux vert étang vaseux, d'après la vision très objective d'Oprah, gonflés d'assurance, accompagnée de ses deux faire-valoirs McKinnon et Remingway.

De tous les élèves de ce pensionnat, il a fallut que l'on tombe sur Evans.

Les deux premières suintent l'arrogance et la confiance en soi à des kilomètres, tandis que l'autre se contente d'arborer une apparence simple, un physique banal et une passion incommensurable pour les fleurs magique. La seule chose qui puisse nous éviter de mourir d'ennui en dressant le tableau du personnage. Elle ne pèse pas lourd aux côtés de ses deux copines.

Oprah rentre à son tour, et se fige d'un coup derrière moi.

-Braveheart.

-Evans.

Les hostilités sont ouvertes, les deux protagonistes jouant maintenant à l'assassinat oculaire, à savoir: celle qui ne cillera pas la première aura remporté l'assaut. Bien qu'au final, leurs yeux, par soucis d'hydratation, seront les seuls à souffrir de cette activité que je trouve assez minable, et bizarre en même temps par son manque d'intérêt certain.

Oprah a finalement arrêté de poser son regard presque maternel sur son panier à chat, pour s'intéresser à l'autre des rares personnes capables de la réveiller de sa transe profonde habituelle. Black et Evans dans la même journée, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel sera Poppy demain.

Je m'écarte discrètement, et me plaque à la fenêtre, priant pour que le trajet ne soit pas très long. Après les Maraudeurs, Evans et sa bande. Quelle journée magnifique, aujourd'hui. Quelle début d'année mémorable. Quelle torture sournoisement dissimulée sous le mot "rentrée".

Finalement, la diligence s'ébranle dans ce qu'il me semble être une heure de froid polaire à l'intérieur de la cabine. Nous parvenons au portail sans un bruit, toujours plongés dans le silence profond imposé par les deux ennemies. La fin du trajet ne fait finalement pas exception au blanc sonore mortuaire qui nous a suivies durant tout le trajet.

Les trois Gryffondors, aussi vives que si elles étaient en fait montées sur ressort, s'élancent en dehors de la diligence afin de gagner au plus vite la Grande Salle, sa cérémonie d'intronisation, son repas festif, mais, surtout, sa chaleur bien plus agréable que ce climat peu clément de début Septembre.

Je finis par me mettre à courir à côté d'Oprah, bien que la pluie ne me gêne pas plus que ça, et du coup, nous parvenons bien vite au grand hall. La lumière fluctuante des torches fait danser sur les murs de pierre des ombres chatoyantes... Et d'autres légèrement plus inquiétantes.

-Par Saint Augustin ! s'exclame Oprah en s'ébrouant comme un chien pour évacuer l'eau ayant élu domicile dans ses cheveux platine.

Mais traiter quelqu'un de chien, même pour une métaphore simple, n'est pas des plus recommandés pour conserver une amitié intacte. Je crois.

-Si ça continue, le lac risque de déborder et nous aurons une inondation sur les bras.

Ma remarque est plus que criante de vérité, sa tignasse plus imbibée d'eau que jamais menaçant de faire des pavés une patinoire humide.

Patinoire bientôt à la limite de la réalité lorsqu'une espèce de bombe rouge en plastique répand de l'eau dans tout le hall après avoir explosé sur une Oprah qui essaye toujours d'essorer ses cheveux, avec de moins en moins de conviction cependant.

Bombe que je reconnais comme étant une sorte de ballon de baudruche géant, après avoir pu voir de plus loin le même projectile balancé juste devant moi, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sous une pluie littérale de ces sphères rouges. Poppy, en me heurtant tandis qu'elle crachotait et titubait sous le coup de la surprise, m'avait permis d'esquiver plus ou moins habilement celle qui s'était alors écrasée à deux centimètres de moi, ce qui ne sauve cependant pas mes doigts de pieds d'hurler à la mort en se retrouvant imbibés d'eau glacée.

Nous ne sommes pas les seules à être douchées par cet accueil qui a fait l'effet d'une douche froide à notre excitation de pré-rentrée. Tout le monde court, crie, râle, jure tout autour de nous, et mon double jeu de mots me fait doucement ricaner. J'essaie tant bien que mal à faire de l'humour, et même si ça n'était pas fin comme blague, j'en ressens au fond une forme de fierté non dissimulée. L'odieuse répétition ne m'échappe d'ailleurs pas plus, mais je passe outre, comblée par ma réussite si inhabituelle dans ce domaine.

Un coup d'œil au-dessus de nos têtes me permet, ainsi qu'à Oprah qui a suivi mon mouvement, de remarquer un Peeves mort (autre jeu de mots !) de rire mais se contenant tant et si bien que le résultat lui donne une sorte d'air constipé sur le visage.

-Peeves ! Peeves ! Arrête immédiatement !

Un hurlement que je pourrais presque qualifier d'hystérique si sa source n'avait pas été le professeur McGonagall. Elle court en provenance de la Grande Salle, et, focalisée sur l'esprit vengeur tapi au plafond, manque de s'étaler sur le sol glissant, plein d'eau froide et de boue ramenée par les élèves, qui continuent d'ailleurs leur remue-ménage alimenté par la panique générale.

Elle agrippe Oprah pour se stabiliser assez pitoyablement, ses lunettes rectangulaires pour la première fois de travers, mais n'essayant pourtant pas de les rajuster.

-Aïe, laisse-t-elle doucement échapper. Désolée, Miss Braveheart.

Oprah a typiquement l'expression qu'elle arbore dans ce genre de situations où quelqu'un est amené à lui parler de quelque chose qu'elle n'a, tout d'abord, certainement pas suivie, et, dans ces cas-là, il est même peu probable qu'elle comprenne le sens d'une question, ou chute d'une blague, par exemple. Ses tressautements de la mâchoire trahissent d'ailleurs si elle doit esquisser un rire à l'issue d'une plaisanterie ou bien répondre quelque chose de légèrement plus enrichissant qu'un gloussement. Ses yeux conservent cependant leur léger voile de rêve, même si ses paupières un peu plus contractées que d'habitude témoignent d'un semblant de surprise, pouvant aller du simple sursaut à la stupéfaction la plus extrême.

Poppy est de loin la personne aux micro-expressions les plus atypiques, finalement. Ou tout est blanc, ou tout est noir. Les nuances semblent totalement absentes. La moindre marque d'affection sur son visage peut, en guise d'illustration, être aussi bien la plus grande des déclarations d'amour qu'un simple gage d'amitié.

-Il... N'y a pas de mal, professeur, finit-elle par débiter lentement en butant sur les mots, mettant ainsi fin à ses tergiversations internes.

-Peeves !

Le professeur arrange ses vêtements et son attirail se sorcière se résumant en un seul artefact : Son chapeau.

-Je ne fais rien de mal, ricane le poltergeist en lâchant d'une façon qu'il veut sûrement discrète, un autre projectile sur les élèves. Ils sont déjà mouillés, non ?

Il finit sa phrase sur un rire encore plus moqueur, regardant les pauvres cibles s'agiter dans tous les sens, mais convergeant tout de même vers la Grande Salle.

-Le Baron sera prévenu, menace McGonagall, s'ôtant tout de même toute crédibilité avec ton criard qu'elle a utilisé pour les proférer, ces menaces. Je te préviens, Peeves !

Ce à quoi l'esprit vengeur réplique par l'attitude mature et respectueuse que l'on attend de lui : Il s'enfuit en tirant la langue à quiconque se trouve sur son passage et, lorsqu'elle est à l'intérieur de sa bouche, soit pas très longtemps, la met à profit avec moult grognements comiques et grondements nullement angoissants, contrairement à l'idée qu'il doit probablement s'en faire. Il finit sa scène en volant vers les cachots, et riant comme un forcené une fois hors de vue.

Une onde de doute se propage simultanément sur le visage du professeur de Métamorphoses : ses yeux hésitent entre la direction de la Grande Salle, où tous les Premières Années vont bientôt devoir attendre d'être répartis, et celle qu'a empruntée Peeves dans sa folle cavalcade. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se faire conquérir par la raison cependant, et ses pas mesurés et légèrement rageurs se dirigent droit vers ses obligations envers ses futurs élèves de onze ans, après avoir renoncé à faire taire la masse bruyante et peu coordonnée d'élèves que nous formons en nous observant pendant à peine cinq secondes.

-Bon, allez-y maintenant, lance-t-elle à la foule trempée et geignarde qui la suit. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !

Le sol est du coup impraticable, et je dois me tenir à Oprah, qui elle laisse le soin aux élèves se trouvant de son autre côté, libre, de la maintenir droite, d'une main assez impersonnelle poussant en tant que contrepoids ses voisins d'une minute. Le souffle tiède qui nous entoure lorsque les lourdes portes de bois massif s'entrouvrent lui arrache un fredonnement joyeux, qui tente maintenant de repousser la masse de cheveux platine se ramassant, sous l'effet du vent, sur son front. Je distingue à peine les quelques paroles agrémentant l'air qu'elle chante bien plus fort à présent, et le bruit de fond que constituent les discussions provenant des quatre tables ne doivent pas non plus permettre à notre groupe de même comprendre qu'elle chante. Je saisis tout de même, au vol, une espèce de "Encore une nouvelle année" ou quelque chose ressemblant à "Voilà une nouvelle année". Dans un cas ou dans l'autre, la légendaire perspicacité de Poppy à déclamer des évidences me mit bizarrement bien plus à l'aise qu'autre chose.

Je jauge la Salle du regard, intemporelle et majestueuse, en m'attardant sur la voie menant à l'autel que préside le directeur Dumbledore, celle qui sépare les quatre tables en deux groupes égaux, Serpentards et Poufsouffles d'un côté, Serdaigles et Gryffondors de l'autre.

Salle qui, à l'occasion, se pare de tous ses attraits pour les occasions importantes, telles que la rentrée ou Halloween. De là où l'on est, on peut facilement voir les couverts étincelants et autres gobelets d'or, légèrement voilés par la lumière tamisée des centaines de bougies en suspension dans l'air. Tout le monde faisant bien attention à sa tenue ce jour-là, la scène est parfaite pour une carte montrant le summum de l'élégance magique.

Poppy me pousse à rejoindre les Serdaigles, me tirant de mes observations. Ça a beau être la sixième fois que j'entre en cet endroit à un tel moment, je ne m'en lasse jamais.

Mattew Hoffman et ses amis de septième année sont assis près des places qu'Oprah nous a prédestinées. Je sais pertinemment que ce hasard de placement est fait à dessein, Mattew étant parfois à l'égal de Poppy lorsque tous deux partent dans des délires alambiqués qu'eux seuls comprennent. J'ai rapidement abandonné tout espoir d'un jour pouvoir les suivre plus de cinq minutes lorsque le bouchon est poussé un peu trop loin dans leur monde loufoque.

-Belle soirée, nous salue-t-il dans un sourire éclatant. N'est-ce pas ?

Le feu me monte aux joues tandis que je tourne imperceptiblement le visage vers mon assiette, lui grommelant rapidement un simple "Bonjour". On ne le côtoie pas régulièrement, à peine quelques fois par semaine ou mois, lorsqu'Oprah veut, sans crier gare, s'intéresser aux mystères liant mécanique quantique, secrets franc-maçonniques et autres bestioles non répertoriées dans les listes d'animaux magiques du Ministère de la Magie, par exemple. Ils se sont quittés l'année dernière en plein débat sur les origines probables des maximes moldues, quelques fois extrêmement bien pensées, et leur lien avec la probable coexistence "Êtres humains-Ronflaks Cornus". On ne le fréquente, en somme, pas assez pour que je sois absolument à l'aise avec lui.

-Les Nargoles étaient très agités aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu quel temps il ferait.

Poppy et ses Nargoles... Combien de fois dois-je lui dire qu'ils ne sont qu'une intervention chimérique, presque fantasmagorique, de son imagination ? Une de plus, de toute évidence, et c'est donc ce que marmonne ma voix, de la même façon que lorsqu'elle avait salué Mattew : Un mélange de syllabes rendant mon discours peu compréhensible à quiconque n'y est pas habitué, en fait.

-Je les comprends. Je me serais aussi agité dans tous les sens si j'avais su, dit notre voisin de table.

Tout à coup, aussi impressionnant qu'une statue, il s'immobilise, apparemment extrêmement concentré.

-C'est au bout de la vieille corde qu'on tisse la nouvelle.

Il a prononcé ces mots comme s'il récitait une prophétie, et Poppy l'observe, à présent grave, tandis qu'elle essore une mèche de cheveux. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, comme un chiot soudainement intrigué par ce qu'il perçoit. Elle lâche la mèche qu'elle triturait machinalement, sans s'en rendre compte, avant de la libérer.

-Une pirogue n'est jamais trop grande pour chavirer.

Ils sont lancés. Ce soir serait donc sous le signe hautement prometteur de la bataille de proverbes certainement africains, même si les Amérindiens utilisaient aussi fréquemment ce genre de bateau pour se déplaces. Les pirogues américaines étaient faites d'écorces, beaucoup plus facilement transportables que celles qui n'étaient faites que d'un seul rondin de bois particulièrement long. Du coup...

-Le vieil éléphant sait où trouver de l'eau, lance Mattew.

Cette expression-ci peut, par contre, provenir soit d'Asie, soit d'Afrique. Si l'on doit prendre en considération la longueur des défenses des éléphants pour en déduire leur facilité à boire, et donc en faciliter la création de proverbes comme celui-ci, alors c'est indubitablement une maxime asiatique. Cependant, ces-derniers considèrent les éléphants comme des êtres naturellement sages. L'intérêt de faire un tel proverbe serait donc moindre. Mais il faut aussi considérer le fait qu'en Afrique, les tribus indigènes...

-Les Nargoles sont avec moi, claironne la voix de Poppy. Un chien sans queue ne peut exprimer sa joie.

Un chien. D'où peut provenir une expression mettant en jeu un chien ? C'est une espèce d'animaux si courante qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien provenir d'Europe que d'Océanie. Je les lâche dans leur concours, sortant un roman que je viens d'acheter, même si un thriller policier ne me détendra pas forcément les méninges après avoir tenté de les suivre d'une façon si pitoyable. Rien que le début m'a déjà poussée à échafauder une demi-douzaine de théories quant au(x) coupable(s) du premier crime, il y a quelques jours.

-Anastasia ! Anastasia !

Ma tête se relève avant même que mon cerveau n'assimile que l'on soit en train de m'appeler. Deux yeux bleus m'attendent, captant mon attention dès que je pose les miens sur eux. Aloïs.

Je me sens rougir, comme si la petite rousse a le moindre aspect intimidant. Je n'ai jamais été réellement à l'aise avec elle, durant les quelques années qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà passées à Poudlard. Pour une raison ou une autre, le fait que l'on soit dans la même maison, et peut-être aussi notre taille à peu près similaire, la confortent dans son obstination à me ressembler autant qu'elle le puisse. Rien que d'y penser me rend plus rouge qu'une tomate, voire même que le blason de nos chers Gryffondors. Je perçois même Peter qui me coule un regard en douce, et ses mains s'agitant ainsi devant son visage ne peuvent que m'assurer qu'il rigole sous cape.

-Bonsoir, Aloïs, me reprends-je en me focalisant à nouveau sur la Troisième Année.

Le sourire qu'elle cache à présent assez mal présage une bonne nouvelle, tout du moins de son point de vue, à venir. Ses yeux se courbent légèrement, rehaussés par ses pommettes, autres prémices d'un enthousiasme débordant. Elle se recule légèrement, donnant à sa déclaration un ton plus grave.

-Anastasia, pépie-t-elle joyeusement. Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? Ma sœur entre en première année ! Ma sœur Isabelle !

Génial. Mini-Lawford va donc rejoindre sa sœur dans le club des "Gens-qui-aiment-exacerber-la-phobie-sociale-d'Ann ". Les Maraudeurs seront sans doute ravis de l'y accueillir à bras ouverts. Maintenant, attirée par les bruits, c'est toute leur bande qui me regarde presque discrètement.

Mais tout est dans le "presque" : à peine les ai-je démasqués qu'ils se retournent comme un seul homme pour admirer le contenu vide de leurs assiettes.

-Ah... euh... très bien, m'empressé-je de répondre, l'ayant oubliée l'espace de quelques secondes.

A vrai dire, je ne trouve rien d'autre à ajouter. Mais pourquoi faire simple, lorsque l'on peut faire compliqué ? Aloïs semble d'ailleurs ravie de ma réponse, et j'accueille ses petits sauts de joie avec un sourire que je veux empreint de la plus grande des gaietés. Le résultat aurait tout aussi bien pu convenir à un enterrement, je pense. Mais la rousse ne s'y intéresse même pas.

-Elle est folle de joie. J'espère qu'elle va être à Serdaigle, comme moi ! Croises les doigts, hein, Anastasia ?

-Croiser les doigts n'est qu'une expression pour indiquer que l'on fait les vœux ardents pour le succès d'une affaire, lui expliqué-je. De fait, même si nous sommes dans le monde de la magie, que je croise ou non les doigts ne réécrira pas la réalité et n'altérera pas non plus les champs de probabilité. Ta sœur ira là où le choixpeau jugera qu'est sa place. Gryffondor si elle est courageuse et tête brûlée. Poufsouffle si elle est loyale et travailleuse. Serdaigle pour l'intelligence et enfin, Serpentard si elle est rusée et ambitieuse. Tout dépend donc de ses qualités et défauts. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera placée dans la Maison qui lui convient le mieux.

J'avais bien essayé d'articuler et de baisser la cadence, mais, comme d'habitude, ce que j'ai dit me paraît n'être qu'une espèce de mixture de mots accidentés par la vitesse que je leur impose.

Aloïs se détourne finalement de moi pour retourner à sa place, et je remercie Merlin et toutes ses petites fées pour la libération qui m'est accordée. Relevant la tête avec un soupir de soulagement, j'intercepte le regard d'Oprah, finalement détournée de son ex, qui rigole doucement.

J'ai retrouvé un des poids de mon existence. Maintenant, il faut deviner si le second objectif de la rentrée, le premier étant l'absence de Sir Charles-Edouard, va faire son apparition. Pour le hibou, je m'étais bien assurée qu'il s'envole directement à la volière lorsque je l'ai lâché. Cependant, je ne suis jamais sûre de rien, le concernant. Si ça se passe comme l'année dernière, il risque bien une contusion à l'aile, avec ses figures aériennes et ses atterrissages plus ou moins contrôlés.

La venue du second objectif de l'après-midi n'est pas des plus sûres. Oprah et moi nous sommes retournées dès que nos regards se sont croisés, comme d'habitude depuis des années.

-Quelle va être la particularité du nouveau professeur de DCFM, à ton avis ?

J'espère au fond qu'il soit semblable au professeur de troisième année : compétent et pédagogue. Bien qu'il se soit éclipsé avant la fin de l'année, Saint-Augustin seul sait où. C'était un épisode assez perplexe de ma vie, le professeur Dumbledore ayant du le remplacer presque un trimestre.

-Je ne sais pas, admets-je, en commençant à les énumérer. En première année, nous avons eu une femme violente et dangereuse durant ses brusques accès de colère. Les Maraudeurs l'ont faite partir suite à une mauvaise blague qui a mal tourné. Je crois qu'elle a toujours des hallucinations d'ailleurs. Il paraît qu'elle est internée à Sainte-Mangouste.

Oprah garde toujours ses yeux fixés au ciel, mais je sais qu'au fond, il n'y a pas meilleures oreilles que les siennes. Elle me jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps, ceci dit.

-Enfin, c'est ce que disait la _Gazette, _abrège-je. En deuxième année, nous avons eu un kidnappeur pédophile récidiviste. Il a été arrêté pour avoir fait des avances sexuelles à une élève. Puis, il y a eu le professeur Lambert, un bon Auror... et un enseignant compétent... Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est parti...

Je laisse échapper une crispation de mon front, qui n'échappe bien entendu pas à Poppy. Elle lève un sourcil, ce à quoi je réponds en haussant légèrement les épaules : épisode légèrement perplexe de ma vie, donc.

-En quatrième année, ce fut un adolescent surdoué, me rappelle-je. Il se droguait, ce qui a été découvert par le directeur à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Celui-ci ne devait d'ailleurs pas être bien plus âgé que nous, et son teint blafard contrastait énormément avec les cernes rouges qui ceignaient constamment ses yeux. Ou les maintenaient fermés, ceci dépendant de la dose d'herbe à fumer, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, qu'il avait dans le sang : il faisait des fois des cours entiers sans jamais ouvrir les yeux, comme le chanteur des _The Who _lors de leur passage à Woodstock.

-Je l'aimais bien celui-là, commente Poppy en glissant un gloussement peu caché.

-Forcément, il faisait fumer de l'herbe à ses élèves. Je crois qu'à un moment, il a fait circuler du cannabis dans l'école.

A son regard, n'importe qui aurait compris qu'elle en avait reçu au moins un peu.

-C'était amusant.

-Et très mauvais. Les drogues sont naturellement consommées pour leurs effets mais leur usage présente toujours des risques et des dangers, lui explique-je, tentant de l'en détourner pour la vingtième fois, au moins. Tout cela varie selon les produits utilisés et aussi selon l'usage qui en est fait, selon la sensibilité, l'état physique et psychique du consommateur et selon les circonstances de la consommation. On peut parler du potentiel de nuisance, ou la capacité de nuisance possible d'une drogue envers le consommateurs et son entourage. Il y a trois domaines. Un potentiel intoxicant somatique peut léser certains organes et peut conduire à la mort par overdose, un potentiel intoxicant psychique. Il y a aussi un potentiel agressogène, qui supprime les inhibitions et donne un sentiment de toute-puissance, ce qui conduit à surestimer ses capacités et son appréciation du danger et à passer à l'acte d'où les actes de violence et les accidents. Et bien sûr, il y a aussi un potentiel addictif. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'expliquer, n'est-ce pas? C'est la propriété des drogues de conduire à la dépendance.

Je commence à manquer de souffle, et je sens l'hyper-ventilation arriver. Il faut que je me calme. Concentre-toi, Ann. Continue ta leçon de morale, calmement.

-Les dangers et les risques sont très nombreux et à prendre au sérieux, Poppy. On recense le risque somatique, le risque psychique, le risque social et le risque maternel et fœtal. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que quelques applications d'un outil capable de mettre dans un état de semi-esclavage, voir de semi-adoration face à lui. Les drogues, en outre, sont d'autant plus dangereuses lorsque l'individu est jeune. Ainsi, sur un fœtus, les effets peuvent entraîner des malformations physiques ou mentales, et peuvent, dans les pires cas, aboutir à la fausse couche. Evidemment, l'adulte consommant ces drogues ne peut pas être déformé par elles. Cependant, elles peuvent conduire à des affections psychiatriques graves: dépression, psychose, paranoïa ou schizophrénie chronique. D'autant plus que...

-Et si tu me parlais plutôt de notre professeur de l'an dernier, hm ?

Oprah me jette à présent un regard mi-embrumé, mi-amusé. Comme d'habitude, les moindres sermons que je peux lui admonester n'ont absolument aucune emprise sur sa conscience, et, la plupart du temps, elle s'affaisse au fur et à mesure que je déblatère mes remontrances.

Le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal de l'année dernière...

-C'était un vampire, me souviens-je. Il était plutôt étrange mais je suppose que c'est normal puisqu'il n'était pas _humain_. Après tout, ce qui est différent nous apparaît comme étrange et nous le cataloguons aussitôt dans...

-Tu penses qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver un nouveau professeur ?

J'abandonne de bonne grâce, peu encline à m'étendre sur le sujet de la bizarrerie. Après tout, avec Oprah, nous en tenons la palme. Je tourne à nouveau la tête vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Babbling est, comme à son habitude, en train de discuter avec le professeur Flitwick de l'utilité d'écrire les sorts en runes anciennes. Je l'aime bien, ce professeur d'Etude de Runes. De l'autre côté de notre chef de maison se tient le professeur Chourave, qui, en s'entretenant avec sa voisine professeur d'Astronomie, Mrs Cloud, est l'exacte opposée de ses deux voisins. Autant sont-ils discrets et posés, autant elles ne se gênent pas pour faire des gestes d'une envergure assez impressionnante, en plus de hausser le ton si fort que l'on peut presque comprendre leur discussion du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

A l'opposée de la table, assis à sa place habituelle, se tient le professeur Slughorn, occupé à tergiverser avec Mrs Bibine, qui le transpercerait presque avec ses yeux jaunes, couleur de l'infamie, tout comme sa matière. Cependant, elle semble bien plus occupée à lever les yeux au ciel qu'à se préoccuper de l'assassiner du regard.

Le professeur McGonagall doit être en train d'expliquer la procédure de la Répartition aux Premières Années, ce qui explique son absence, et le siège du professeur tant attendu de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal est lui-aussi vide. C'était principalement pour tenter le l'apercevoir que j'avais tourné la tête, mais, au final, je n'y croyais pas vraiment : je suis sûre que son entrée est guettée par tous, et le moindre silence glacial dans le chaos ambiant sera le meilleur des avertissements.

Le directeur Dumbledore, en revanche, préside, comme à son habitude, la table des enseignants, dans sa chaise d'argent que je suppose massif, lançant à la ronde un regard bienveillant, semblant s'imprégner du visage de chaque élève alors qu'il ne fait que balayer la Salle du regard.

-Je me demande combien de temps ça va encore prendre, me demandé-je à voix basse.

-J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un Ronflak Cornu ! crie Poppy dans sa plus grande spontanéité.

Les Ronflaks Cornus n'ont jamais existé. Mais, comme cela ne sert à rien de lui répéter trop de fois la même chose, j'omets de le faire remarquer. Que cela n'ait aucune utilité ne m'empêche nullement de le dire, cependant mon estomac gronde sûrement plus fort que les créatures chimériques d'Oprah, et tenter une confrontation dès maintenant n'est d'une utilité que trop moindre pour mon ventre, trop de calories dépensées vainement.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent, me faisant sursauter, et le calme soudain qui emporte au loin tous les brouhahas incessants me pousse à jeter un coup d'œil à la chaise vide du professeur inconnu. Dépitée par son absence, je reporte mon regard vers le flot d'élèves de première année.

Eux, par contre, sont détrempés jusqu'aux os, faisant passer notre arrosage intempestif pour une agréable averse d'été. Une petite fille, à l'air chétif, aussi menue que moi à son âge, s'avance en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur le manteau d'Hagrid qui, soit dit en passant, semble capable d'en engloutir vingt comme elle. Elle est enroulée dedans. En faisant sursauter ses boucles rousses rendues brunes par l'eau, elle se retourne vers Aloïs Lawford en levant le pouce, deux fois, de crainte qu'une ne suffise pas à exprimer sa joie, en articulant silencieusement qu'elle était tombée dans le lac.

Le professeur McGonagall les fait se remettre en rang serré d'un simple regard, avant de mettre en place tabouret et Choixpeau magique. Choixpeau qui, lorsqu'il sent toute l'attention focalisée sur lui, entrouvre la fente qui lui tient lieu de bouche pour commencer à entonner sa chanson de l'année.

_Je n'suis pas une beauté suprême,_

_Je n'me veux pas moi-même,_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Car vous n'trouverez pas plus malin qu'moi._

_Bien que je n'sois pas merveilleux,_

_Mes conseils, eux, sont prodigieux._

_Je suis là pour vous répartir_

_Et à cette tâche, je n'vais pas faillir._

_J'me dois d'vous prévenir,_

_Qu'à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix sans faiblir,_

_Bien que je n'sois pas des plus splendides._

_Rien dans votre tête ne peut m'échapper,_

_Rien dans vos gestes ne peut m'arrêter,_

_Le Choixpeau que je suis a toujours raison,_

_Quand il s'agit de faire connaître votre maison._

_Des quatre différents étendards,_

_Chacun possède ses vertus, ici à Poudlard._

_Ainsi, pour aller à Gryffondor, il faut à tout âge,_

_Montrer la valeur de son cœur d'or et de son courage._

_Iront à Serdaigle, peut-être,_

_Les érudits dont l'intelligence n'est plus à démontrer_

_Ni la sagesse à connaître._

_A Poufsouffle vous serez envoyés,_

_Si vous avez le goût du travail acharné et d'la loyauté._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard,_

_Si votre ambition rime avec gloire et roublard._

_Sur votre tête posez-moi un instant,_

_Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, je vais décider avec raison,_

_Alors n'ayez pas peur et restez calme et pensant,_

_Car j'vais vous dire c'que sera votre maison!_

J'applaudis, imitant la quasi-totalité de la salle, lorsqu'il s'arrête, ouvrant ainsi la cérémonie de la Répartition de cette année. Il s'incline, fier de sa démonstration, même s'il est plus difficile d'examiner un chapeau qu'un être humain. Il suinte la confiance en soi acquise après un millier d'année d'expérience, et ce par tous les pores de son cuir tanné.

Le professeur McGonagall déroule à présent la liste des noms de la nouvelle promotion, qui n'a plus l'air aussi à l'aise que lors de la chanson du Choixpeau. Les futurs élèves laissent parfois échapper un ou deux tremblements d'appréhension.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau Magique sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Lorsque votre maison aura été désignée, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Ackerley, Stewart !

Au fil des ans, les seuls mots qui changent dans le discours de la directrice adjointe sont ceux désignant la première victime de la Répartition. Un garçon émerge de la petite foule que constituent ses camarades, mouillé de la tête aux pieds, comme si la chaleur de la Grande Salle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le sécher.

Le Choixpeau n'a même pas pris plus d'une dizaine de secondes pour faire son choix.

- Poufsouffle !

Ainsi débute le long défilé d'élèves priant pour que ça se termine vite, où seront alternativement prononcés les noms des quatre Maisons, et chacun sera accueilli à sa table comme un nouveau Messie des temps modernes.

Ce qui est assez étonnant est le sourire qui apparaît sur les visages de ceux rejoignant la Maison du Serpent chaque année où, s'il ne faut s'en tenir qu'aux chiffres, sont passés la majorité des sorciers ayant mal tourné. La clameur venant de leur table, d'ailleurs, est bien plus ténue que les autres, contrastant d'autant plus avec la table des Gryffondors, autour de laquelle les Maraudeurs allaient presque jusqu'à se lever à chaque nouvelle tête blonde, les années précédentes.

Je m'amuse toujours beaucoup à suivre les Répartitions. Le plus sympathique est de scruter les visages des arrivants à notre table, et parfois déceler quelque chose d'intéressant en eux. Après le Serpentard, donc, un certain Martin Baddock, et une Liv Bariani envoyée chez les Poufsouffle, arrive vers nous la première Serdaigle de l'année. Dommage, Eleanor Branstone ne dégage pas plus de personnalité que cela. Peut-être est-ce du au stress, ce qui est fort probable, après l'avoir vue se précipiter sur le tabouret comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Deux jumeaux partent ensuite vers les Gryffondors. Inutile de dire que leur première prise les rend, comme d'habitude, hystériques, surtout Black qui se lève carrément sur son banc, et Potter qui crie comme un forcené, bientôt rejoint par toute sa Maison, avant de leur serrer la main/

Bien entendu, les deux enfants sont intimidés par cet accueil des plus atypiques. De profil, je parviens même à déceler une tension dans le dos de l'un, Owen je crois, tandis que sa jumelle voit ses muscle de gorge se contracter. Sûrement la peur viscérale d'un inconnu qui vous tend les bras.

Leur cas m'intéresse particulièrement. D'habitude, je me trouve toujours une ou deux têtes sur lesquelles échafauder des théories sur la psychologie des Premières Années lors de leur Répartition. Le but serait de parvenir à les classifier par type d'angoisse et symptômes, et ainsi pouvoir déceler les raisons de leurs troubles à chacun. La spécificité de ce cas est sans aucun doute le fait que, bien qu'ils soient jumeaux, les deux Gryffondors ne semblent pas partager leurs a-priori sur leur Maison, leurs peurs et leurs craintes non-plus d'ailleurs. Le simple fait qu'ils possèdent chacun deux centres de contraction le prouve, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi semble-t-elle néanmoins calmée en voyant les visages de Black et Potter ? Sûrement est-elle une née Moldue, craignant que les sorciers ne soient que des monstres. Ce qui est certain, c'est que les physiques corrects des deux Maraudeurs ont réussi à l'apaiser. Seulement, son frère n'a pas l'air le moins du monde rassuré par la présence de tant de gens autour de lui. Je pense que le fait que ce soient des sorciers et non pas des Moldus qui l'entourent ne soit pas la raison de ses soucis. Agoraphobie, donc, tout naturellement. Carrie et Owen Brocklehurst : Résolus. Du moins, à première vue.

Au bout de quelques minutes arrive sur l'estrade une petite Isabelle Lawford, bien moins grelottante que ses camarades détrempés, bien qu'elle soit tombée dans le lac, à l'en croire.

A peine le Choixpeau a-t-il effleuré sa tête qu'il claironne déjà "Gryffondor". Je jette un coup d'œil à Aloïs qui, bien que la déception soit bien marquée sur son visage, applaudit à tout rompre sa sœur qui se dirige vers la table des Lions. Je ne crois pas que je comprendrai jamais ce sentiment, d'être heureux malgré le malheur. On peut appeler ça de la réjouissance, mais tant d'altruisme me sidérera toujours : Si l'on considère que ce n'est qu'un mal pour un bien, alors soit, mais de là à en éprouver une quelconque joie... _La Famille pour les Nuls _disait bien que, malgré une désapprobation des plus totales, l'on pouvait se sentir content pour le bien que trouvera une personne en choisissant une autre destinée que celle qui lui était prédestinée. Toujours d'après ce même livre, ça apparaissait souvent entre membre très soudés d'une famille, au sein d'une fratrie par exemple, à l'instar de cette situation. Du soutien. Voilà, du soutien familial.

Situation résolue. Emeric Madwell vient d'être envoyé à Serpentard, heureux. A n'y rien comprendre, mais peut-être ne sont-ils pas au courant de la mauvaise réputation de cette Maison. Mais si c'est la seule voie pour s'épanouir, pourquoi pas.

- Qu'ils se dépêchent, grommelle Oprah en agitant ses couverts. Les Nargoles ont faim.

Je m'étais perdue dans la contemplation du fond de mon assiette, et il n'aurait fallu que quelques secondes pour que ma tête s'y écrase. J'ai faim. La fatigue de cette journée me rattrape, et je languis le moment où je pourrai enfin manger jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Et à entendre Oprah, les Nargoles semblent bien moins affamés qu'elle. Et que moi aussi, je parie.

Des élèves se succèdent toujours, des noms de Maisons criés de partout, des Gryffondors agaçants, dont un certain Black et son acolyte Potter, suivis de près par un Lupin surexcité. Peter est bien plus calme, à regarder les autres et me faire des sourires discrets.

Le dernier, un Serpentard, va tranquillement rejoindre sa table, et je me surprends à prier pour qu'il se hâte un peu plus.

- Il était temps, Mattew dans un éclat de rire, lorsque le professeur McGonagall reprend Choixpeau et tabouret pour les mettre de côté.

Il était temps, en effet. L'habituel discours du Professeur Dumbledore se tint en deux mots, "Bon appétit", bien que je sois sure qu'il n'en avais pas fini avec nous, et c'est avec ennui qu'Oprah et moi fixons à présent nos Maraudeurs adorés approuver avec un peu trop d'entrain les paroles du directeur.

Les plats se remplissent finalement, et c'est avec le même ébahissement que d'habitude que je fixe les plateaux et autres soupières se garnir de mets aux odeurs enivrantes. Les Elfes de Maison sont toujours au rendez-vous, et ce dans une simultanéité parfaite, il n'y a pas le moindre décalage entre un récipient et son voisin.

-Il se sont surpassés cette année, articule Mattew, la bouche si emplie de purée que l'on pourrait croire qu'il va s'étouffer d'un instant à l'autre.

ses bras, accompagnant son coude, aspergent généreusement d'une sauce brune une fille de troisième année qui semble lui faire les yeux doux dès son arrivée, et il ne se formalise même pas d'un simple désolé. Il ne semble tout simplement ne pas s'en rendre compte, je pense, absorbé qu'il est dans la reprise de leur concours de proverbes avec Poppy. C'est en les entendant énumérer un bon nombre de maximes sumériennes que je me sers en haricots. Je m'aperçois alors que Peter, un sourire franc aux lèvres, est en train de faire de même et semble amusé par la coïncidence. Le Club des Gourmands semble être de retour pour cette année.

-_Qui vole un œuf ferait mieux de voler un __bœuf_, lâche Oprah.

La violence du hors sujet que fait ce proverbe-ci au beau milieu de leur thème antique me force presque à leur prêter attention. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve, la bouche pleine de haricots, à les écouter divaguer que le splendide thème des œufs et des bœufs.

-Mais _qui vole un œuf est descendu bien bas, _répond Mattew en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, contrastant avec le calme dont il veut se draper.

Ceci dit, discuter d'œufs et de bœufs à table est toujours mieux que lorsqu'ils avaient débattu nécrophilie l'année dernière. Personnellement, ça ne m'a pas empêchée de boire mon moka, mais je me rappelle avec énormément de compassion les expressions des Deuxième Années qui nous côtoyaient, on ne peut plus choquées et dégoûtées.

Cependant, autant la nécrophilie avait un lien avec mon manuel de sciences occultes, autant les bovins n'ont rien à voir avec des scènes de crime. Et les œufs encore moins. D'ailleurs, a-t-on déjà vu un œuf serial-killer ? Absolument pas, ce qui dénoue le moindre lien que pourrait avoir ma lecture avec leur thème sorti de nulle part. Leur manque de logique anéantira toujours mon sens rationaliste, parti loin de nous avec la multitude de neurones les ayant délaissés.

Oprah s'est interrompue dans sa réflexion pour boire, et c'est avec ce qui semble être un éclat de lucidité dans le regard qu'elle revient à la charge.

_-__Qui vole un œuf n'a pas de poule._

Ces variations d'un pauvre proverbe moldu ne m'inspirent pas grand chose, et je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elles aient un jour existé en tant que telles. Cependant, d'un côté, qu'ils les inventent sur le vif ne m'interpelle pas tant que ça : Les quelques neurones qui n'ont pas suivi les autres comme des moutons de Panurge sont suffisamment puissantes - ou suffisamment anormales - pour y parvenir.

-_Qui vole un œuf ne fera pas de grosse omelette !_

Quelle est l'utilité de dire ceci ? C'est d'une évidence qui crève presque les yeux. Pourquoi enfoncer des portes ouvertes ?

-_Qui vole un œuf est jugé le dix_.

Je ne comprends pas quel est le bon sens de celle-ci. A moins que cela fasse partie des "jeux de mots" expliqués dans _Le Traité universel de l'Humour à travers les âges, _ce qui serait intéressant. Cependant, le sens carcéral pur n'est tout bonnement pas possible, les délais de la police à arriver sur les lieux, faire un constat et élaborer un dossier prend d'habitude près d'une semaine.

Les desserts arrivent en même temps que l'orage dans la Grande Salle, interrompant le concours et mon raisonnement par la même occasion. Les tartes à la mélasse se fondaient dans l'environnement, entourées de gâteaux et autres sucreries.

Et de la très controversée Jelly.

A peine ai-je eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la masse rose fluorescente et gélatineuse que la guerre était déjà déclarée. Les yeux des deux belligérants sont rivés sur le plat, faisant presque s'agiter la surface lisse, mouvement immonde me donnant la nausée. Je ne supporte pas ce dessert, mais Oprah et Mattew en sont irrévocablement fan. L'enjeu en est la première (qui est d'ailleurs souvent la seule et unique) part. A croire que le goût caoutchouteux aux arômes artificiels qui en résulte est au final attrayant pour certains.

Le premier assaut provient de Poppy, mais Mattew ne reste pas inactif, et leurs doigts frôlèrent l'assiette, la touchant suffisamment pour en agiter son contenu. Nouvelles nausées.

L'artillerie lourde sort. Tous deux se ruent à présent sur le repas, et le brouhaha en résultant se mêle aux éclairs parsemant le ciel. Poppy et Mattew, à genoux sur leurs bancs, l'un en face de l'autre, sont maintenant quasiment en équilibre sur les tables.

Et là, le drame commence à pointer le bout de son nez en la personne de Potter.

Il se place derrière Oprah, qui ne réagit pas malgré mes avertissements. Avertissements guère plus audibles que des couinements de souris, étant donné que j'ai un gros morceau de tarte au citron dans la bouche.

Poppy s'étale de tout son long lorsque Potter la pousse, mine de rien, avant de retourner aussi vite qu'il est apparu à son banc.

Le silence se fait dans la salle. Tous les regards sont rivés vers nous.

J'aurais du la sentir venir. J'aurais du anticiper. J'aurais du avaler cette fichue tarte.

Hyperventilation.

Le feu me mange littéralement les joues maintenant, autant du au rougissement qu'au fait que je suis littéralement en train de m'étouffer avec ma respiration irrégulière. Un voile rouge apparaît devant mes yeux, bientôt tournant au violet, par le biais de grosses tâches explosant dans mon champ visuel.

La suite est légèrement plus confuse. J'entends que l'on crie mon nom. Poppy, Mattew, deux ou trois Serdaigles, Peter. On me fait subir la méthode de Heimlich, mais je m'étouffe de plus belle. Finalement, je retrouve ma vision et une bonne partie de mes sens.

Je suis tête à l'envers, avec Peter qui me tient par les chevilles, en train de me secouer comme un poirier. Le silence dans la Salle est maintenant palpable, et c'est en hyperventilant de plus belle que je me rassois, les voies respiratoires libres au moins. J'adresse un merci on ne peut plus sincère à mon meilleur ami, qui m'envoie un clin d'œil avant de se remettre à sa table. Le professeur Dumbledore, entant probablement mon désarroi, décide de prendre sur lui l'attention générale, et entame son discours de début d'année. Il prend bien soin d'expliquer les temps troubles qu'endure notre époque, en particulier en raison d'un certain Lord Noir et de ses acolytes.

Il ne finira cependant jamais ses mises en garde : un hibou Grand Duc d'envergure assez impressionnante vient de s'arrêter sur sa tête et s'empresse de lui mordiller l'oreille.

-Je crois que peu d'entre nous souhaitent me voir continuer très longtemps, conclut-il en haussant un sourcil à l'intention du hibou, ses yeux riant comme chaque année. Cependant, je comptais sur votre savoir vivre et votre gentillesse pour me laisser le temps d'achever mon discours. En effet, il y a eu un léger contretemps en ce qui concerne votre professeur de Défense...

Il n'eut pas plus le plaisir de terminer sa phrase que son speech annuel. La porte s'entrouvre, l'interrompant dans son élan, laissant place à un homme élancé drapé d'une longue cape noire et fine. Autant Sir Charles-Edouard était un habitué des visites à l'improviste lors de la rentrée, autant aucun de nos anciens professeurs de DCFM n'avait jamais eu un tel effet sur l'ensemble des élèves aussi efficacement dès la rentrée, pas même Mrs Kery, celle de première année.

Grand, brun, le visage anguleux et les traits sévères, un menton légèrement pointu et une barbe naissante de trois jours. Un peu entre deux âges, dirai-je. Il avance d'une démarche assurée, celle des gens sachant qu'ils sont d'une importance non négligeable dans une quelconque affaire.

Il s'avance directement vers le professeur Dumbledore, sans jeter un seul regard à la masse des élèves l'entourant, ne prenant pas même la peine de se présenter avant d'engager la discussion avec le directeur. Ils murmuraient, rendant impossible l'espionnage de leur conversation par une oreille indiscrète. Au bout d'un certain temps, le professeur McGonagall, sûrement avertie par un signe discret de la part du proviseur, nous demande de quitter la Grande Salle et de bien vouloir suivre nos Préfets jusque dans nos salles communes.

Repasser dans ces couloirs aux tableaux familiers m'emplit toujours de bonheur. Même si les peintures se rendent visite tout le temps, et qu'aucune ne soit capable de rester dans sa position d'origine plus d'une minute sans bouger. Avec Poppy, qui avance tranquillement à côté de moi, les yeux rivés vers les torches accrochées aux murs, nous avions échafaudé une théorie sur la présupposée omniscience du directeur, et ce sur la présence de tableaux partout dans Poudlard, jusque dans son bureau. Comme les personnages peuvent se déplacer dans les différentes scènes, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas jouer les espions pour le compte du directeur ?

Nos parvenons cependant assez vite à la statue constituant l'entrée de la salle commune. L'aigle délicatement ouvrage pose sur nous un regard apaisant, et Poppy répondit à l'énigme qu'il lui posa bien avant que mon cerveau embrumé ne comprenne le sens de la question. L'oiseau majestueux s'abat, révélant la petite arcade qu'il dissimulait. L'une après l'autre, nous nous y engouffrons, retrouvant avec délice les petites pièces chaleureuses caractéristiques de la salle. Dépassant les bibliothèques constituant l'essentiel des salles adjacentes au petit salon faisant office de hall d'entrée, nous montons assez vite les escaliers, parvenant à notre chambre. La fatigue donne des ailes, et l'appel du lit moelleux se fait ressentir de plus en plus violemment. Nous n'avions pas prononcé la moindre parole sur le trajet, mais nous savions aussi toutes les deux qu'un silence n'est pas signe de mauvaise humeur ou autre, et nous avions appris à apprécier les rares instants où les bruits ne pullulaient pas de toutes parts.

C'est fou comme le dortoir m'a manqué pendant les vacances. La plupart de nos effets trônent encore sur le mur, ceux que l'on avait bien voulu laisser pendant nos deux mois d'oisiveté consommée. Ainsi, il faut absolument que je remette en place le perchoir de Sir Charles Edouard. Il passe la plupart de ses nuits avec nous, étant donné que les autres hiboux de la volière ne semblent pas l'apprécier, et j'avais pu observer la nette amélioration de son humeur générale lorsque j'avais fait l'acquisition de son petit juchoir en quatrième année. Poppy est encore en train de se battre avec Prince Charmant, son chat, pour lui installer son panier, et c'est dans un concert de feulements mi-humains, mi-félins que je tire de ma poche le petit objet en bois.

Je retiens une exclamation d'horreur lorsque je me rends compte que ma baguette n'avait pas été entretenue aujourd'hui, et que j'étais légèrement trop exténuée pour m'y mettre ce soir. Tant pis, ce ne serait pas la première fois, et un peu d'huile de figues de Barbarie et d'argan devrait suffire à lui faire plaisir demain. C'est donc précautionneusement que je sors ma baguette, en prenant soin de ne toucher que le manche, bien qu'elle ait été rangée dans ma poche afin que ce soit son extrémité qui en dépasse, comme elle l'aime.

-S'il te plaît, commence-je d'un ton presque suppliant, peux-tu m'accorder une faveur ce soir ?

Elle chauffe très légèrement dans ma main, ce que je prends pour un signe d'assentiment. Dans le cas contraire, le pouf bleu vers lequel je la pointe aurait déjà pris feu.

-_Amplificatum_

Le perchoir, que j'avais posé sur le sol, reprend une taille normale tandis qu'Oprah et son Pauvre Crétin finissent leur querelle dans un ex-aequo improbable : d'habitude, c'est le siamois qui gagne. Enfin, elle abandonne, la fatigue aidant, plaçant son panier où le chat l'aurait décidé.

-Je suis épuisée, baille-je en mettant mon pyjama.

J'entends un léger bruit d'approbation depuis son lit. Je me glisse dans les draps, découvrant avec plaisir leur tiédeur due à la petite bouillotte située au bout des draps. J'adore les Elfes de Maison : il suffit d'un simple geste d'amitié envers eux pour qu'ils se montrent adorables. Bien mieux que la plupart des êtres humains, exceptée Poppy.

-Je me demande si nous allons découvrir une nouvelle salle secrète cette année, dit la voix ensommeillée d'Oprah dans l'obscurité, me tirant légèrement de ma torpeur.

-Oui. En nous basant sur les statistiques de nos cinq précédentes années à Poudlard, nous pouvons dire que, si ce n'est pas une salle secrète, il est fort probable qu'autre chose nous arrive. Il ne se passe jamais une année sans aucune aventure dans ce château. Tu te souviens de la potion de_ Maxima Adversitas_ ? Si l'on peut considérer sa création comme une quelconque péripétie, à ce moment-la, nous avons toutes les chances de...

Je crois que je me suis endormie en pleine explication, rejoignant doucement le magnifique pays des rêves.


End file.
